


Souls

by Creatrix



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Doty is as amusing as always, F/M, Haven't written in a while, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My headcannon is Perc'ahlia is married, Poor Tary deserves love, Unrequited Love, might be a bit rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatrix/pseuds/Creatrix
Summary: Percy and Vex have to say goodbye to Tary.





	Souls

“Vex, I want to tell him.”

“We should both tell him.”

“I know, but I need a few minutes with him.”

She paused, reading his face like a tome. “Of course.”

Percy sighed in relief. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

The pair walked to Tary’s room, waiting in front of the door. Vex was too distracted, fixing her perfect braid, while Percy tried to hear through the thick wooden door. He could make out Tary’s light footsteps and shuffling armour. Surprisingly there were no sounds coming from Doty, which meant Tary hadn’t given him a command. “I’m really going to miss this place.” His muffled voice was sad but there was a hint of excitement. It seemed he missed home more then they suspected.

“Tary.” Doty replied as always.

Vex nudged his side. “Are you going in or shall I?” She perked a dark eyebrow insistently.

Percy nodded slowly, then knocked the door. Three short raps against the polished dark wood. “Come in!” Tary called from the inside. Percy turned the golden doorknob gently, waiting for the click before opening the door. Inside, Tary was hulking a stack of perfectly folded clothes into his Bag of Holding. “Hello you two! I thought you were going to see me off with the others?”

“Tary, of course we’d come before to say our goodbyes.” Vex huffed, circling her arms around the ostentatious man before them. Tary smiled and wrapped his arms around her skinny shoulders. “You know we love you. And I’ve lived with you by my side for an entire year- you mean more to us then you think.” Her braid be damned she hugged him tighter.

Despite the depressing goodbye, Tary smiled widely. “Oh Little Elf Girl, not a day will go by without thinking about our adventures. I’m going to miss you a lot.” Vex nodded fiercely into his shoulder. “Don’t cry on me Vex. I just washed this tunic.”

“Dear, maybe give Tary some space.” Percy recommended soothingly, tugging her away. “We also have something to tell you before you leave.” Tary’s eyes brightened, excited for this exclusive news. “During the year you stayed with us, we went to Keeper Yennen in secret and…”

“We got married!” Vex exclaimed with unshed tears in her eyes.

There was a beat of silence, where the air stood frozen –before Tary rushed up and gathered his friends into his armoured arms. “My gods that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you both!” Tary gushed, pulling away from them, studying their faces. “You aren't pulling my leg are you?”

“’Course not darling! We didn’t want to make a huge issue, and Vax was off with Keyleth so we decided to do it quietly. Honestly I’m surprised you didn’t suspect sooner, all the servants have been calling me Lady de Rolo for the past couple months.” She smiled widely –utterly ecstatic that her best friend had received the news well. Percy grimaced, feeling heartily conflicted. On one hand, he was glad Tary had accepted them wholly.

On the other, he didn’t want to pain him. Percy had been there when Tary confronted his father. He’d seen how much effort, strength and confidence it took to admit to his father that Percy was the kind of man he’d want to wed one day. Perhaps Tary knew that they’d never be able to move their relationship in a different direction, but it still upset Percy that there was an off chance that Tary could become hurt. He’d come to truly love the flamboyant human.

“This is incredible. I mean I certainly didn’t expect you to have such a… silent wedding. I meant, you’re a de Rolo, wouldn’t that cause for a major celebration?” Tary pondered, stroking his golden beard.

Percy had wondered too, but Vex had insisted the wedding be almost non-existent and never admitted the reason. “Well, truthfully is was because of Scanlan.”

“Oh.”

Her eyes widened as she realised what she might have sounded like. “I don’t mean I didn’t want you here! I just… I didn’t want to get married without him there. And I was so mad, and he was gone for so long… So I decided there was no use in waiting.” Percy watched as she gave him a teary side glance. “And honestly, I think it was pretty perfect. I wore the dress I bought in Vasselheim and he wore his Riflemen Captain regalia. It was pretty impressive.”

Vex stopped talking when she noticed Tary’s eyes dimmed. The sparkle from before completely vanished. “Tary?” Percy leant forward, placing a hand on his arm. Tary twitched and pulled his arm away from Percy’s worried fingers. “Hey are you okay?” Blue eyes darted up at the question.

“I’m fine! Everything is perfect. You know… if you ever decide to renew your vows, invite me. I’d love to come back for something like that.” Tary quickly said with a fake smile smeared across his face.

It was obvious he was upset. “Hey Vex, give us a moment, please?” Percy requested. Vex knew her signal to leave. She nodded and gave both the boys a kiss on the cheek before silently leaving the room like rogue she is. There, in Tary’s almost empty bedroom sat two souls. One burning with sadness, the other simmering with longing. “Tary?”

“You don’t need to pity me.” He said quietly, although it sounded quite loud in the silent room.

“I do not pity you. I’m disappointed in myself.” Percy replied. They waited, the only sound coming from the birds chirping outside the half open window. No wonder the room was slightly cool.

Tary slumped against one of the posts of his bed, like the energy he had before they spoke was drained entirely. “I will miss you the most Percival.” He whispered, not speaking directly to his intended target. As if he were dictating his thoughts for Doty to write down.

“I will miss you greatly, science bro.” There wasn’t a laugh that normally accompanied the title. “You’re breaking my heart Tary. Tell me what I can do to fix this.” He begged. Watching Tary’s eyes cast lower and lower to the ground only filled his lungs with grief.

“There isn’t anything you _can_ do Percy. You are in love with Vex. She is an amazing woman. I will forever wonder what could have been, and I will move on.” Tary explained. It was cold, but Percy knew it was the truth. There was nothing the pair could do.

“Some nights, I think that we’ve been set on a path that no matter what choice we make were always predisposed. And because I’m me –I hated that. So I tried to fight my life. But in the end, it seemed that my hardships bought me to Vox Machina. And they are an exquisite group of people. And so are you. So perhaps, accept that we came into your life so you can fight your path, and now you’re going to find something so much better.” Percy always found it hard to hand off sagely advice, but Tary seemed to take in the lecture with an open mind.

“You are a wordsmith.” Percy could see a smirk though his head was tilted down. “Mama told me to be careful of men with silver tongues.” Finally he looked up, and his face was eerily calm. “Thank you.”

“For what? Unrequited love? That’s hardly something to thank me for.”

“No, thank you for not letting me marry that woman. Thank you for being by my side when I thought I had nothing left.” He glanced over at Doty, who hadn’t moved a gear. “You were my rock through a very rough time in my life.” 

“I do my best.” Percy took 2 steps forward, crowding Tary against the bed post. “I don’t want you to leave.” 

“I have to.” Tary whispered. “Stop being so spoilt Percival de Rolo the Third.” 

There they stood, two hearts beating out of tune.

“Come back soon?”

“Of course.”

Tary’s lips tasted of strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> Not opposed to Percyon or Tarcivel or whatever the fandom is calling them. I love Perc'ahlia though, but I really love that there is so much angst between my boys. Perhaps this is kinda polymachina as well? I dunno but I suspect after that kiss the boys go their separate ways as real good friends. Percy probably confided in Vex and she would then give _him_ advice on how not to be a heartbreaker.
> 
> Thanks for reading fellow Critters!


End file.
